Favorable Forecast
by Wordgawk
Summary: The gloomy cloud of illness has a silver lining after all. Snow and Lightning centric.


**Author's note: Who says weather is boring? Pfft. **

* * *

><p><span>Favorable Forecast<span>

Lightning hated it. The world was on fire and she couldn't do anything about it except twist in horror and gasp.

No, more precisely, her bed was on fire.

Fine. Scratch that, too. It really was her in flames.

That didn't work, either. In Pulse, people honestly could be ablaze. Lightning wasn't going to get picky over details because any way she worded it, "hot" was what she felt. Thank god she was home on this toe-freezing winter day. She could make out a thin rail of fog creeping up the glass of her windowpane.

Lightning, in a slightly dizzy state, carefully turned over in her bed when she heard her younger sister enter her room.

And her face froze. Serah had went downstairs to fetch a second blanket and instead held the cordless phone in her hands. She wore a familiar apologetic expression that only seemed to come up with the unexpected.

Lightning could have been overanalyzing. "That's not what I asked for," she rasped, hoping for the best.

Optimism wasn't to come. Serah rushed over and kneeled next to the bed. "I'm sorry, Sis. I got a call."

"I can see that."

"I have to go." A frazzled Serah set the phone to the side on Lightning's side table. "Yuj needs my help. It's an advice thing, but I've gotta be there in person."

"You said you'd stick around today." Pull out the guilt card.

Serah groaned, looking torn between loyalty to her sister or to her friend. "The thing is, I promised Yuj I'd be there if he ran into a certain problem. We talked about it forever and planned. I told him I'd be there in a flash if he ran into this personal problem and-"

"Fine, fine. Just go." Lightning sat up, shooing away Serah's explanation with a hand. Too much talking in too short a period. Apparently, Serah's rendezvous was a time-sensitive endeavor. Who was Lightning to stop her?

"I'm really sorry. You'll be sleeping mainly, right? It shouldn't be bad. I'll be back before you know it."

"Back before midnight?"

"Um, it might be past then before I do."

"Seriously?" Lightning sighed. Whatever Yuj had Serah running around for, it must be dire. "Well, all right. Where's the blanket?"

Serah tapped her forehead in remembrance. "Hallway closet." She jumped to her feet to retrieve it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" came Serah's objection when Lightning sat up and swung her feet over the bed's edge.

"Going for entertainment. I'll get the blanket on my way downstairs to the TV." Standing up, Lightning teetered a few steps forward before regaining her normal walk.

"I'll bring up the TV for you!" The compulsive blurt was meant to stop Lightning from moving.

Lightning smirked. Her sister was so endearing sometimes. "Lift something that's three times your size? I'd say no." Serah's declaration was even more endearing with her tiny frame.

Figuring she couldn't convince Lightning to stay put, Serah darted out the door. When Lightning unsteadily maneuvered her way to said closet, the blanket was already held out in Serah's arms. Serah shook out the fabric and tossed the afghan around her sick sibling's shoulders as Lightning continued her trek to her destination.

Serah followed her down the never-ending staircase and to the living room. Lightning padded her way to the long couch and sunk down for a round of movies. Serah flicked on the lights, then disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a glass of water and a pack of painkillers. Lightning refused to take any pills, despising the haze her thoughts and nerves went through. Serah always kept insisting.

As Lightning fumbled to wrap the blanket around her legs, Serah twined her fingers together nervously. "Y-you're sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." Lightning did admit she was disappointed at not having Serah as company while she was sick. Sure, she'd be sleeping practically the whole evening but after the comradeship and camaraderie during the Barthandelus fights, she grew accustomed to having someone doing something around her while she passed out for the nights.

Serah threw her arms around Lightning. Lightning watched the walls vibrate as Serah shook her in a hug. "Love you! I'll come back as soon as I can."

Bundling up, Serah flew out the door in a matter of minutes. Lightning listened to receding footsteps which tapered to silence. Thanks to her sister's exuberance her headache worsened. Still, Lightning wasn't reaching for the pills. She'd manage.

And more muteness. Lightning scrabbled for the remote on the coffee table and clicked on the TV.

The only decent movie was a sub par drama piece about a Chocobo and a misguided owner. 20 minutes into the film, Lightning had upgraded her opinion to "pretty good" when the doorbell chimed.

Serah was early. Did Serah forget her keys again? She liked to mix up the daily routines by forgetting her keys at home. This was a lousy timing. The Chocobo was thinking of a way to escape.

Lightning didn't have a choice unless she wanted to let Serah freeze on the doorstep. She gathered her heavy body and blanket up and arched around the couch. She tugged the warm blanket tighter around her shoulders as she walked to the front door. The huge blanket trailed the hardwood floor and Lightning stumbled when her foot caught the edge.

Her hand touched the knob. Ok, five seconds of freezing and then the door will shut, regardless if Serah got inside by the end.

Lightning pulled open the door and the frostiest, bone-chilling blast of wind wracked her body. She almost keeled over at the blaring intensity and she braced herself on the side of the door. "Serah, why did you pick today of all days to forget your keys-"

Her tirade cut short. The tall person standing there was most definitely not her sister. "Snow?"

"Hey." The blonde grinned wide and waved as greeting.

"What are you doing here?" That was her kind greet.

Snow sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I come in?"

"Tell me what you're doing here." Not an invitation.

"You want to turn into an ice cube with the door open? Weather is supposed to go downhill tonight." He gestured to her shaking form. He, however, could stand there all night in the arctic air with his thick long coat and pants.

Harsh climate was his invite. When he stepped in, Lightning shut the door as fast as possible.

Bad move. Her vision tilted and she gulped. She uprighted and silently reminded herself to not use any hasty movements. Snow was watching her with a mix of concern and amusement.

"Come to see Serah? She's not here." He probably didn't get the news yet.

Snow's smile grew proportionately wider at the prospect at surprising Lightning. "I'm here on a mission."

"No monsters to exterminate here, Mr. Villiers. You'll want to mosey along."

"Not monsters. My mission is to take care of a special lady while she's sick."

"What?" Lightning must have heard wrong.

Appearing positively gleeful at her confused expression, Snow chuckled. "I was assigned to cater to your every whim."

Serah sure convinced him quickly. She probably used her begging eyes on him, too. Lightning rubbed her tired eyes. "Look, it's nice of you to drop by, but there's nothing for you to do. I'm just sitting around."

Snow gestured to the direction of the TV's sound and tilted his chin. "And watching TV? I can join in."

He began removing his coat and boots before Lightning could argue. Through her fever-muddled thoughts Lightning tried to come up with a good excuse to drive him out. His outerwear was on the coat rack and his broad back turned around before Lightning finally responded, "You might catch something if you hang around me. I'm not responsible for whatever virus I pass on to you. If you get ill I'll listen to your bellyaching and I know you'll go on and on."

A wave of heat flashed through Lightning. She didn't feel any gravity pulling her down when her weighty eyelids blinked, only Snow's strong arms around her when he caught her in mid-fall.

"Whoa! Take it easy." Clear blue eyes pierced her grouchy glare.

They stayed motionless, Lightning partially tipped over and pressed against Snow's wiry body. She could feel the strain of his muscles supporting her.

Lightning eased her struggle. He wasn't leaving. No point in expending energy for a lost cause when it wouldn't do any good. She attempted to climb to her feet when her feet left the ground entirely and Snow scooped her up in his arms.

She responded immediately. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

"Nuh-uh, not after my great save."

Lightning placed her hands against him to push him away, but she had little reserve strength and he wasn't giving in. Snow went to the living room and gingerly set her down on the big couch. He was backlit from the glowing lights behind him, his large silhouette cast over her making Lightning feel tiny as she laid out before him. And she wasn't a small woman.

If Lightning stretched out, she took up the full length of the couch. It left Snow no place to sit but he settled down right in front of her on the floor.

"There's another seat over there." Lightning pointed to a single chair.

"I like it here." Snow studied the image on TV and his face lit. "Oh hey, it's a Chocobo's Life."

Impulsively, Lightning giggled, causing Snow to cast a slightly startled glance at her which transformed into relaxation. "Ah, you laugh at my choice of movies."

The fever gave Lightning the gift of inhibition. Lightning wasn't making fun of him. She liked the discovery. "Channel surfing?" she guessed as his introduction to the flick.

"Highly lauded by Lebreau. And Serah. And Godot. Hell, everyone in NORA. Once Godot recommended this, I had to check it out."

The praised movie continued. Lightning got up to use the bathroom. Snow stood up with no command and Lightning tossed aside her fuzzy cloak. "Sit. I'm using the facilities. You are NOT following a woman into the bathroom."

"Wouldn't be the first," Snow mumbled under his breath. From the quirk of her eyebrow, Snow understood she heard him and his blush cascaded over his cheeks. He plunked down, not saying anything else.

Lightning dragged her lead feet to the bathroom, grateful there was one on each level. She did her business and splashed cold water on her face. Doing this reminded her to get a cold compress. There was a bowl and cloth for this sort of deal in here somewhere.

She rifled through the cabinets, trying to remember where they were. Lots of loud clunking and drawer slides sounded, accompanied with Lightning's growl when she couldn't find anything.

"Stupid stuff. You'd think they'd be here." Lightning moodily yanked open the door, intending to go back to that magic closet she and Serah were at earlier. She stepped out and supported herself against the wall as she slid her way down the hall to the utility closet. Turning the corner, she slammed right into Snow.

He looked as surprised to bump her as Lightning was to see him. Snow shot out a hand to grab her but winced when Lightning thumped on the floor.

"Are you a pervert?" Lightning accused hotly, the aches in her body coming to the forefront with the fall. "I told you not to come up here."

Embarrassed, Snow retorted, "No, I'm not." He helped her up.

Lightning attempted to focus while she fetched the cloth and bowl from the shelf. Snow whisked it out of her grasp before she explained what it was for.

"Let's get back to the TV, huh?" Snow shortly whistled like making a dog call.

Lightning passed him, hoping he wasn't going to make chili in that bowl.

At the couch, she curled up on it and faced the rear to block out most of the light. She didn't care much about the TV. A cool brush against her temple shocked her and she jolted.

"Sorry," she heard Snow murmur before the damp compress pressed on her skin again. "Can you turn over?"

Lightning didn't answer at the distraction of Snow's fingers curling in her hair. The tickling sensation felt comforting and gentle. She swiveled herself towards the ceiling to look at him and his gaze riveted warmly to her.

"I can't believe you're listening." An adjustment of the wet cloth to the middle of Lightning's forehead was welcome. She closed her eyes at the feeling of not blazing.

"I could get used to this-" Snow began to appreciate his luck when Lightning sat up and removed the cloth. Snow frowned in irritation. "What is it?"

Lightning got up and drifted to the kitchen. She could still stand. Snow sighed from behind her and went in. She pried open the lid of a soda from the fridge.

Snow sidled up against the island. "Do you not know what asking is about?"

She slid the can across to him. She forgot to offer him something to eat. Besides, moving around should fix her fever. "Crackers? I've got pretzels."

"Lie. Down." Snow sipped his drink in thanks, but didn't finish it.

"Soup."

"Excuse me?"

"Crackers and soup. There are cans in the cupboard if you want some. Or some pasta." Lightning retreated, letting Snow get whatever he wanted.

The movie was nearing the finish when Snow walked in with a tray. He set it slowly over her lap. A steaming orange broth with floating pieces of bread stared up. It seemed reasonably edible.

He sat down on the cushion with Lightning, nestling up near her knees. A spoon in his hand dipped in the soup and he held it up.

Lightning blinked in befuddlement. "You're kidding."

"It's a ball to do it. C'mon, Light." Snow winked. He derived some twisted pleasure in seeing her in a non-combative state.

Grudgingly, Lightning opened her mouth. She had to eat. To her contentment, he didn't spill any liquid on her. The steady spoonfuls were mini factories of food, neat and efficient. Every time Snow succeeded his face glowed. She had to give him kudos for not annihilating her clothes with drippy soup which, as a bonus, tasted fine.

When the hot meal finished, Lightning noticed her increased temperature by the sweat that misted her forehead down to her chest. Damn, she wished she snacked on a cooler treat.

Snow lifted the tray off her lap before she said anything. She didn't need to. Lightning leaned on her side to catch the tail end of what was left of the film. Dipping her compress into the blissfully icy water bowl on the table, she squeezed it out and pressed it on her forehead. Silently, Snow took his space on the floor.

Her balanced arm began to tire when Snow took over. Neither of them required words. He saw her frown and switch arms in discomfort and he solved that problem. Of course, Lightning protested when he purposefully blocked her vision during a crucial scene with a beefy forearm of his. The movie continued.

Lightning opened her eyes. Snow wasn't in front of her anymore. The TV was switched off and the main lights were, too, throwing shadows over everything in the room. She craned her neck to see her periphery and made out the shape of Snow sitting on a chair overlooking the picture window to the outside world.

How long had she been asleep? Feeling rejuvenated from her nap but mainly groggy, Lightning pushed herself up and made her way over to him. In deep thought, Snow didn't acknowledge her at all until she rested her hand on his shoulder. He didn't look at her, but inclined his head at her presence.

"Hi, sleepyhead."

"I hope it's not wee morning hours." Lightning yawned.

"No worries."

"How's it like out there?" Lightning squinted past the partly closed shutter blinds.

"Snow. It's been falling for a while. I've been staring at it since it began. God, it seemed like hours." The profile of the man wore melancholy in the form of a skewed smile. Snow leaned comfortably in his seat. "Do you like snow?"

The casual play on words presented in Snow's question Lightning didn't miss. Did he mean the elements at all? She couldn't pinpoint her own intention when she confessed rather earnestly, "Sort of."

"What, you have moods when it comes to the forecast? You either do like it or you don't. You can't half like something."

For the second round this evening, a laugh came from Lightning, but this one had no excuse of the fever.

Liking this surprising reaction, Snow drawled lazily, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am." A surge of shyness shot through Lightning at her next words. "Thanks for taking care of me. You didn't have to do it as an obligation to Serah."

Snow kept his eyes trained on the falling specks of powder. "Claire."

Lightning felt a zing at hearing her real name uttered in low sincerity. She became warm and it had nothing to do with illness. Hearing her name was opening the vault to secrets. Her name wasn't confidential information; hearing it after so long sounded foreign, locked away in past days she had forgotten.

Claire melded to Lightning. No distinction, no separation. Not any longer.

It didn't mean her palm couldn't twitch as the person before her tempered the irrationality out of her. Claire might be part of her again, but it wasn't about to dominate her.

Patting the top of her hand still touching him, Snow raised his head to stare at her. In the dimness, Lightning only made out golden sparks in Snow's eyes. Sparks from the lights past the window, or perhaps from a burning soul inside him that belied his deceptively fragile name.

"It wasn't an obligation."

He would have offered if Serah hadn't. Lightning didn't know what to say to express her gratitude, so she stayed as she was, eyes transfixed on his. 

- THE END -


End file.
